Hermione
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: After her parents are killed by the goddess Eris when she was a year old, Hermione has to confront Eris and defend herself at the same time.
1. Prologue

Seated on the blanket, Meg watched her husband playfully toss their year old daughter into the air before catching her. She smiled at hearing the laughter coming from her daughter's mouth. She was soon joined by her husband and daughter.

"Is your father having fun with you, my Hermione?" she asked.

The year old girl only smiled. But neither Meg nor her husband knew that their daughter would soon be orphaned. Setting their daughter on the blanket, he too took a seat beside his wife and their lips lovingly met. In the middle of a kiss, she saw the expression on her husband's face go from content to worried.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she questioned.

"Eris is on the warpath. We've got to get ourselves and Hermione out of here," he replied as he got to his feet.

He'd just gotten to his feet when Eris appeared and conjured up a ball of energy before she hurled it at him. The energy ball struck him in the chest and he was hurled backwards a few feet. His wife screamed in horror before she picked up her daughter and ran towards the nearby bushes where she'd hidden a basket. She quickly placed her daughter in the basket while Eris was preoccupied with making sure her first victim was truly dead.

Confident that her first victim was dead, she turned away and faced Meg, who had straightened up from making sure her child was hidden from Eris. Smiling, Eris created another ball of energy and prepared to hurl it at the young widow, who had taken a few steps away from the bush concealing her daughter.

"Well, well, looks like it's just you and me, my dear. No husband to protect you. After I kill you, it'll be your little brat's turn."

"You'll never be able to find my daughter, Eris."

Eris frowned before she hurled the energy ball at the young mother and widow and it struck her in the chest like it had her husband, but the young mother remained standing, despite blood flowing down the front of her dress. It took two more of Eris's energy balls to make Meg finally collapse. Eris vanished without even bothering to look through the bushes that the dying mother currently lay in front of in order to protect her daughtr so Eris wouldn't kill her. Lying in front of the bush, she lacked the strength to even comfort her daughter.

Just then, there was a clap of thunder and her father in law appeared next to her husband's body, but she didn't have the ability to call out. Lighting streaked across the sky and the crash of thunder could be heard as the King of the immortals stood over the still warm body of his son. His daughter in law's body was nowhere to be seen. Slight movements from some bushes a few feet away made him walk over, only to see his badly wounded daughter in law lying in front of the bushes. He knelt next to her.

"Who did this to you and my son?" he asked.

"It was the goddess Eris," his dying daughter in law said.

She coughed slightly.

"Lord of the immortals, watch over and protect your granddaughter, Hermione," Meg managed to say before her soul fled her body to join her husband in the land of the dead.

"I promise, my dear," the immortal King replied, though she could no longer hear him.

A soft cooing from the bushes next to his now deceased daughter in law made him part the bushes and saw his year old granddaughter lying in the basket, her bright blue eyes meeting his. Gently taking her from the basket, he held her in his arms before returning to his home. Appearing in the throne room, he joined his Queen, who turned to him. Seeing the one year old in his arms, Hera gently took her from him to hold.

"With her parents dead, it's only a matter of time before their murderer finds her and kills her too. It's too dangerous for her to remain here," she said.

"I agree. Modern day Greece is a better place for her to hide."

"But what of her god like heritage? Her parents' killer could easily find her in modern day Greece and kill her there. No, modern day England would be a far better place for her to hide."

The immortal King sighed, knowing his Queen was right.

"Agreed."

"I'll be the one to take her to modern day England and find her a good adoptive home," Hera added.

"She'll be safe until she's eleven," the immortal King replied.

"What happens when she turns eleven?"

"Her godlike powers will emerge and her parents' murderer will be able to track her once that happens."

"We have to protect our granddaughter any way we can, dear. She's the next in line to rule now that her parents are no longer alive."


	2. Chapter 1

Seated at the train window, a twelve year old auburn haired girl with blue eyes looked out at the passing scenery and let out a sigh. Her two best friends, who had been talking quietly until then, heard her sigh and looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?" the red haired boy asked.

"No," she replied.

"You've been quiet the entire train ride. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" a black haired boy questioned next.

"I said I'm fine," the girl snapped slightly.

The two boys backed off a little. Regretting her snappishness at her two best friends, the girl decided to tell them what was bothering her.

"It's my parents. Neither of them have blue eyes or auburn hair. I feel like a freak in my own family."

"Come on. You know you're not a freak," the red haired boy said.

"Gee, thanks for the support. My hair and eye colors aren't the only thing bothering me. I've been having dreams every night of two people I've never even met. The man's a redhead while the woman has purple eyes."

She fell silent for a minute or two.

"Maybe a teacher will help me figure out why I'm having these dreams."


	3. Chapter 2

Invisble to everyone, including their daughter, Meg looked over at her husband as they watched their tweleve year old daughter fall into step beside two boys as they headed down the corridor away from the two spirits.

"Look at our daughter. She's so beautiful."

"I know, honey. Seeing her after eleven years is hard. We've missed so much of her life because we weren't there for her."

"Your parents were able to protect her since she was a year old."

"And now, it's up to our daughter to defend herself from Eris."

Suddenly, the two spirits saw their daughter stop in midstep and turn around, looking at the spot where they currently stood.

"Can she see us, my love?" Meg asked.

"I don't think so."

Hermione was looking at the spot where she thought she'd heard the voices of a man and a woman in conversation when her two friends joined her.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?"

"I just heard two voices in conversation. One was male and the other was female."

They both looked at the same place she was.

"I don't see anything."

"Me either. Let's go."

The three walked off. As they did, Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the same place. This time, she was sure that she saw the briefest glimpse of a long purple dress before it faded.


	4. Chapter 3

With a snap of her fingers, the Queen of the immortals transported herself into one of the castle's empty classrooms. Snapping her fingers again, she disgused herself as a student in order to blend in better and keep close tabs on her only granddaughter. Leaving the classroom, she headed in the direction of the four dorm areas, when a voice from behind her made her stop.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"I'm Tansy Everwinters. I'm new here and I was looking for a student to help me find my way around here," she replied.

"Well, miss Everwinters, I'm sure I can help you in finding the student you're looking for. Do you know his or her name?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a student named Hermione. Any idea where I can find her?"

"I'll take you to go see her."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 4

Tansy Everwinters looked at the twelve year old sitting opposite her.

"i understand you've been having dreams of two people that you've never met and have no idea who they are or even why you're dreaming of them."

"Yes."

"I see. The two people you've been dreaming of were your birth parents. They were both murdered when you were just a year old."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your grandmother, my sweet Hermione. You've got the blood of the gods in your veins because of your birth father."

"And my birth mother? Was she also a goddess?"

"Oh, no. Your birth mother was a mortal that your birth father fell deeply in love with during his years among the mortals."

"Why wait ten years to tell me this?"

"It was for your safety, my darling."

"You say you're my grandmother. Prove it."

"Very well," Tansy replied as her disguse fell away, only to reveal a dark pink skinned and blonde haired goddess.

"I'm known as the goddess Hera, Queen of the immortals. And you became princess of the immortals following the murder of your birth parents."

"Me? A princess?"

"Yes."

"But why didn't you come for me?"

"Because it was too dangerous for you. Your parents had just been killed and you needed to be someplace where it was safe. You were protected when you had no idea who you really were. Once you had celebrated your eleventh birthday, your godly powers began manifesting themselves and your protection faded, which allowed your parents' murderer, the goddess Eris, to sense that. She began tracking you, but each time, either myself, your grandfather, great uncle or another god was able to deter her. But she's very persistent. Be on your guard, my darling granddaughter," Hera said as she took on her disguse as Tansy Everwinters again.


End file.
